A New Game
by frozenheartofdarkness
Summary: Asuna has escaped from Sword Art Online and Alfheim Online. But what happens if she finds herself stuck in a new game. Will she be able to escape this time? And more importantly, will she want to.
1. Chapter 1: Dreamlike Reality

**This is the new version of the first chapter. It's written in a style closer to that seen in chapter 2. And, I also completely changed the scene between Asuna and Peter. Hope you enjoy it more this time around.**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA and Sword Art Online are not mine. (I wish…)**

***Unless otherwise noted, any sections written in 1st person are from Asuna's POV. Also, anything in italics are their thoughts***

**Chapter 1: Dreamlike Reality**

"We're meeting again tomorrow, right? 3 o'clock?"

"Yep. But remember that we're going to meet at my favorite café. They've added a new dessert that's to die for. And it has strawberries in it, which makes it even better! You have to try it!" says Lizbeth with a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay Lizbeth. I won't forget," I say with a chuckle, loving the way her eyes light up at the mention of anything strawberry.

"Yeah, I know Mama won't forget but I'll probably have to remind Papa again," says Yui with a serious look on her face.

"Hey, come on guys. I was stuck in a fight. And it wasn't even my fault- not much anyway. It's not like I meant to be late…" Kirito tried defending himself.

"So you say," I tell him. "But you won't be late or forget this time, okay?"

"Now I can see where Yui gets it from. Like mother like daughter…Well I won't forget. So ease up already."

"Alright" Yui and I say in sync, causing all of us to laugh.

"Well bye everyone."

"Bye Asuna. Bye Kirito. Bye Yui. Take care!" our friends call out.

"Bye! We will! See you soon!" We call as they head off to their respective rooms in the inn so they can log out, leaving the three of us standing together. We then head into or own room of the inn.

"Well I guess I should log out too. I'll miss you Yui," I say hugging her tightly, Kirito joining in, our little family.

"Bye Mama. Bye Papa. Please come back really soon." Says Yui, looking up at us as we embrace.

"We will. I couldn't stay possibly stay away. You're our precious daughter." I call as Kirito and I logout, still connected in a hug. After logging out, I remove my helmet and lay in bed, just thinking about my family and how much fun today was. However, after only a few minutes I decide to go for a walk. Even though it's fall, I change into a white tank top, a red skirt, white knee-high socks and white ankle boots.

I casually walk through the forest, enjoying the cool autumn breeze blowing through the trees. I watch as the wind catches the leaves and send them spinning lazily floating to the ground. Ever since Kirito has rescued me from Aincrad and Alfheim, I have been spending more of my afternoons roaming the forest's tranquil peacefulness.

As I walk, I think about my recent excursions into Alfheim with Kirito, Yui, and all of our friends. And the thought saddens me because of all the pain I keep going through as I struggle to reconcile my "realities". _I belong in the real world and I know that. But, I also have another world within Alfheim- a world with my family of Kirito and Yui. I mean, of course Kirito is real, but Yui is an AI and only exists in the game…and our hearts. I still haven't been able to fully come to terms with the fact that Yui is not truly or daughter, because it feels real in my heart. I know that this bothers Kirito as well because he never stops trying to come up with ways for Yui to be able to experience this world that she is not a part of. It just isn't fair._

For some reason, this reminds me of some of my favorite stories: Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. _In these stories, Alice gets the chance to meld together reality and fantasy only to wake up and realize that it was only a dream- a falsely perceived reality. And she left no worse for wear. In fact, Alice doesn't even seem to mind ending the dreams because she knows that it's time to say goodbye and return to reality._

"Why can't that happen in real life?" I mumble sadly, as I feel tears gathering in my eyes-tears that I don't want to shed. But the bitterness cuts too deep and I can't hold back the tears any longer. I slide down to sit beneath one of the trees and sob in the quiet solitude that is my refuge. _Nothing seems to matter anymore. _But eventually my tears subside and I'm left with that quiet stillness and odd sense of peace that I've found can practically can't be attained any other way.

It's too early to turn back so I decide to keep walking. I start singing a song that's stuck in my head and just seem right somehow…

Lay your head down tonight  
Take a rest from the fight  
Don't try to figure it out  
Just listen to what I'm whispering to your heart  
'Cause I know this is not  
Anything like you thought  
The story of your life was gonna be  
And it feels like the end has started closing in on you  
But it's just not true  
There's so much of the story that's still yet to unfold

And this is going to be a glorious unfolding  
Just you wait and see and you will be amazed  
You've just got to believe the story is so far from over  
So hold on to every promise God has made to us  
And watch this glorious unfolding

God's plan from the start  
For this world and your heart  
Has been to show His glory and His grace  
Forever revealing the depth and the beauty of  
His unfailing Love  
And the story has only begun

And this is going to be a glorious unfolding  
Just you wait and see and you will be amazed  
We've just got to believe the story is so far from over  
So hold on to every promise God has made to us  
And watch this glorious unfolding

We were made to run through fields of forever  
Singing songs to our Savior and King  
So let us remember this life we're living  
Is just the beginning of the beginning

Of this glorious unfolding  
We will watch and see and we will be amazed  
If we just keep on believing the story is so far from over  
And hold on to every promise God has made to us  
We'll see the glorious unfolding

Just watch and see (unfolding)  
This is just the beginning of the beginning (unfolding)

I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I don't realize how far I've gone until I come to what looks like a huge crater. On second thought, make that a giant hole I decide upon further examination.

"I wonder how this got here. Or what it leads to?" I murmur, walking closer. But the sound of a snapping twig behind me startles me and I spin around, feeling like I might get into trouble for being here- _wherever here is_. At first, I don't see anyone- until I look down. And there, less than 6 feet from me is a white rabbit wearing glasses and a vest with a pocket watch.

_Oh, it's just a rabbit…wait, what?! I watch in stunned disbelief as the bunny hops closer. Don't you just love irony?_ I turn back around and decide to walk closer to the pit until I'm standing right next to it. I can't resist turning back towards the bunny and asking

"Well now, I suppose you must be late for a very important date?"

"Well no not quite, but I think I might be able to help with your plight."

_Even though I am positive that I just heard the rabbit talk, I'm insisting that I just imagined it or that I'm hallucinating. At least that's what I'm trying to convince myself of as I turn around to walk home and sleep to try to end this hallucinogenic dream. _But when I turn around, I find an albino who is dressed exactly like the bunny was with fluffy, realistic-looking bunny ears on his head. I'm now thoroughly convinced that I am dreaming. But, dream or not, I did the only thing that made sense. I screamed.

"Kyaaa! Who are you? What do you want from me?"

He bowed his head apologetically, which didn't make sense…at first. "I'm sorry for doing this, but I hope it will help you get your wish," he said before closing the distance between us and pushing me so I fell backwards into the hole. He then jumps in after me.

At first, I'm too stunned to do anything. But then I find my voice and start screaming bloody murder.

"My goal was to help, not to make you yelp. By the way, my name is Peter White. And I hope you soon can see me in a better light." He says, bunny ears drooping.

"Well my name is Asuna but you won't get a chance to use it. If I ever see you again you're dead," I say, trying to sound threatening even as I'm scared.

"Alright I'll let you be. Please reconsider and come to see me. But first please take this, to help you reach bliss" he says, holding out a glass vial.

"If I take it will you finally leave me alone?" _I don't really want to take it but I really don't want him to keep bothering me... And I cannot take any more rhyming sentences. I mean, who does that? It's stupid, annoying, and a complete waste of time._

He nods yes so I reach out and grab the vial. "Now leave me alone." I say a bit venomously, but can you really blame me? He turns back into a rabbit and bounds along the outside of the hole until he's out of sight.

Well now, one problem is gone, but I'm still falling down a never-ending pit that rabbit so kindly dropped me down. _I just hope I can wake up before I hit the bottom or that it won't hurt since it's a dream. With nothing better to do, I examine the vial, which is filled with some sort of liquid. It's probably poisoned. I had just vowed not to drink it when I hit the ground and blacked out, the vial falling from my hand._

**The song I used is "Glorious Unfolding" by Steven Curtis Chapman, in case you're interested. It's a song that I would recommend listening to if you've never heard it before.**

**If you have re-read this, please review and tell me how you like this new version. Thanks a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Trust Appearances

**Sorry for the delay…I've had this idea ready but I haven't had the time to type it up until now…I cut this chapter in two so that I could update my story for anyone who's interested in it. As a result, the next update might be a little shorter than the others… I know the last chapter was a little rough, but hopefully this chapter is better - it's all about our favorite directionally challenged freak of nature. ;P**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA and Sword Art Online are not mine. (I wish…)**

***Unless otherwise noted, any sections written in 1st person are from Asuna's POV. Also, anything in italics are their thoughts***

**Chapter 2: Don't Trust Appearances**

"Oh my head," I moan. _That d*** rabbit. I swear if I ever see him again I'll…wait, what is on my chest?_ I open my eyes and find a brunette asleep on me with his head on my chest. _You've got to be kidding me. First, I'm thrown down a hole and now I'm a pillow? What's next? Well, maybe I don't want to know…_

I try pushing him off but he also has his arms around me so he doesn't budge. Shaking or poking him doesn't work either. _Looks like I'm stuck until he wakes up. I wonder how he ended up asleep on me anyways…_

Flashback (Ace's POV)

_Heart Castle should be right here._ I emerge from the trees only to find that they have renovated- the maze of rose bushes is gone. _I only got lost twice…I think that's a new record. Well, on second thought, maybe this isn't the castle- Peter would have already tried shooting me by now._ Just then, I notice that there's a girl collapsed on the ground. _I've never seen her before. Nevertheless, she has a face, and I'm not aware of any new role holders. _I then find a glass vial on the ground. _So, we have another foreigner now. How fun. But she hasn't started the game yet. I guess I'll have to stick around and ensure that she has fun with us too…_ I flip her over and she stays knocked out. _Well, if she's unconscious then she can't push me off like Alice does_

Present (Asuna's POV)

Since I'm stuck for a while, I decide to study my companion. His sleeping face is too cute. It reminds me of when I'd wake up before Kirito in SAO so I could watch him sleep. Almost unconsciously, I begin to stroke his hair, completely lost in thought. However, unlike with Kirito, looking at my companion's innocent-looking face makes me want to take a marker and doodle on him. The thought of drawing a mustache on him makes me laugh, shaking my companion. I think I've woken him up, but he just shifts his head away from me and squeezes me tighter. _He's just like a little kid with a teddy bear- wait, why am I even comparing him to a child. He looks even older than me._ I feel myself blush as I realize I'm letting an older guy sleep on my chest. I get even more flustered when I realize that even though Kirito has done this before, he's younger than me so this is a first.

Unbeknownst to Asuna, he was not asleep and had actually woken up before her. But her heartbeat was calming and once he realized that she was going to let him "sleep", he decided to stay for as long as he could. Now, however, he could hear her heartbeat speeding up irregularly as she became flustered. He grinned as he felt her trying to push him off again. _Well, I guess it's time to "wake up" now… _

Yawning, he stretched and slowly sat up. He then looked down and faked an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry; I guess I fell asleep, huh? It was a very peaceful nap though." He chuckled as he watched the girl's blush deepen. "My names Ace and I'm the Knight of Hearts."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Asuna," I said with a smile as I stood up. But my smile soon faltered when I saw that Ace had the glass vial in his hand.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is it something I said?" asked Ace, his face betraying his honest confusion.

I immediately felt guilty, so I walked over to give him a hug. "I'm sorry, it's not you. I'm just mad at this rabbit pushed me down a hole and gave me that vial. I have the feeling that it's poisoned…"

"Bunny? Oh, you must mean the PM. No, it's not poisoned if he gave it to you. If it was for me he probably would try to poison it, but not for anyone else." He said cheerfully with a laugh and a huge grin on his face.

_How can he be so cheerful while discussing someone trying to kill him? It's probably best if I ignore it… _"Well that's nice to know. But I'm still not interested in drinking it."

Ace's eyes seem to harden, but it's gone so quickly I must have imagined it. "So can you tell me more about this place before this dream ends? Although it feels so real…like it's not a dream at all…"

"Well, it is real. And we're in Wonderland!"

"Wonderland? You mean like Alice in Wonderland where Alice ends up in Wonderland in a dream and later leaves when she wakes up at the end?" _Actually, that would make sense. Peter would be the White Rabbit and Ace perfectly fits as the Knave of Hearts…_

"What are you talking about? Alice is still here. This isn't that book that Alice loves to read. This is really Wonderland. If you want, I can give you a tour of Wonderland. We can start with visiting Alice at Clover Tower."

"Really? That would be great!"

We set off down the path but Ace soon turns off into the trees. "Um, Ace… where are you going? Shouldn't we stay on the path?"

"Huh, but this is a short-cut. We'll be at Clover Tower in no time," Ace cheerfully called back.

"Oh, okay. Lead on then." We'd only been walking for what felt like 15 minutes when it suddenly went from midday to night.

"What just happened?" I cry, latching onto Ace.

"What's wrong? It just changed time periods."

"But it's not supposed to change like that!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Alice said it's not like that in your world. Well, here, the time changes randomly."

"Well, I don't think I'll get used to that…wait. What do you mean my world?

"Well, you and Alice are foreigners because you're not from Wonderland. Anyways, looks like we get to camp here for the night. It'll be too easy to get lost at night." He suddenly starts setting up a tent…Wait, _where did the tent come from?_

_I think I've learned something very important- everything about this dream is random and nothing seems to make sense._

"Hey Ace, you don't happen to have another tent handy do you?"

"Nope- but we don't need one. This one is plenty big enough. So come on. Let's go inside and sleep."

"Oh, um okay…" _I don't want to share a tent! This is soo awkward._ Once inside, he hands me a sleeping bag and proceeds to remove his sword and boots. I take off my shoes and lay down on top of the sleeping bag, trying to process exactly what has happened to me.

"Hey Ace, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, I still don't quite understand it yet, but I'm starting to think that this isn't just a dream anymore. Even though I distinctly remember a talking rabbit that turned into an albino with bunny ears. I know that's impossible except in games, but it doesn't feel like a dream at all…it's actually quite similar to when I was trapped inside this game. In it, it felt like you were alive and like you were actually moving and it felt so real, even though weird impossible things happened then too. But it was all in your head controlling everything. Well, this is kind of like that, but even more realistic- I mean I'm still sore and I've got bruises from being dropped down that hole. So…how am I supposed to get back home?"

"You want to go back already? But you just got here? Besides, it's not like you even have to leave. Alice decided not to. You can just live here too…"

"No I can't. I'll at least visit Alice, but then I have to go back…" Before I can even finish my thought, I find myself pinned to the ground by Ace, whose eyes are even colder than I've ever seen.

"I forgot to mention, since you are a foreigner, you haven't played the game yet" he said, pulling out the glass vial again.

"What game Ace? And I told you, nothing will make me drink whatever is in that vial."

"Really, well that's too bad. If you're not going to play our game, then I have no use for you. Maybe I should just kill you now- I've always wondered what it would be like to kill a foreigner. I've thought of killing Alice before, but I decided not to anymore-since she's staying in Wonderland. I think it would help quench my need to kill if I'm able to feel the lifeblood as it's slowly drained from your body. So what do you think? Will you drink it? Or do I get to kill you," he asks, placing his hand on his sword's hilt.

I can barely breathe; I'm so paralyzed with fear. "What? You wouldn't…"

"Yes I would. I hate being stuck in this game and forced into this role while you and Alice are able to make your own choices. So I'm not about to let you escape so soon. I'm going to make sure you feel as trapped as I do. You're going to drink that vial."

I open my mouth to plead and try to reason with him, but I see him start unsheathing his sword.

"Alright, I'll drink it!" I cry, quickly draining the vial with tears starting to flow down my face. Ace notices the tears and smiles while he wipes them off with his gloved fingers before kissing my forehead.

"What was that? You son of a …"

"Ah ah ah. That's not language befitting of a young lady. Besides, that wasn't so hard was it? Welcome to the game Asuna."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to have the next installment up on Thursday. If I get some reviews, it might give me some incentive to get chapters up sooner. ;P**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartless Darkness

**I am so sorry for my delay in posting this chapter. I had some family issues to deal with and I am also currently trying to work on a thesis…so I don't have as much time as I would like to. Also, I had a hard time with where I wanted this chapter to go, so that didn't help get this updated sooner either. Hopefully the chapter turned out ok… I know it's a little shorter but hopefully the next update is longer.**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA and Sword Art Online are not mine. (I wish…)**

***Unless otherwise noted, this is written in 1st person from Asuna's POV. Anything in italics are the characters' thoughts***

**Chapter 3: Heartless Darkness**

"That wasn't so hard was it? Welcome to the game Asuna," Ace says in a mocking yet gentle voice. I look at his face and that damn idiot actually has has the fall to pleasantly smile at me. Even though I know I should be more careful around him, his smile infuriates me to no end.

"And now what? You just expect me to be all happy now too? In case you've forgotten, you just tried killing me"

"Well yeah, but I didn't because you drank the potion. So…why are you so upset?", he asks with a confused look on his face.

"Why am I upset?! You made it so I can't go home! Kirito didn't rescue me from SAO and Alfheim so you could trap me in another game."

"Well it's not not like you're trapped here. I mean, you can go home after you've played the game," he said nonchalantly. "Now, we should get some sleep before the next time period…"

"No."

"Wait, what?"

"No. I'm not staying here any longer. I hate heartless people like you!"

"You have no idea how right you are" he said with a smirk that didn't quite reach his cold eyes."

I was at a loss from his previous answer that I didn't even have the chance to reply before he asked me something else. "So where do you plan on going?"

"I can follow your directions and reach Alice without you. I'd rather die than spend another second with a monster like you!" I cry, throwing the vial at Ace before running out of the tent.

Ace sits for a moment before reaching over and zipping the tent closed. Well, I can arrange that for her…

I'm running in the direction Ace and I were travelling- glad for the light of a full moon to lead me. Soon, I reach a clearing and am left dumbstruck by what I see before me.

_The hell?!_ "I'm going to kill Ace!"


	4. Announcement: And Proof That I'm Alive

I'm currently working on typing up chapter 4, which is now written and I'm working on chapter 5. But, I wanted to tell you that you should go back and re-read the chapters I've previously posted, especially chapter 1 because I completely rewrote that chapter. I changed it so it sounds and looks better. And, it also has a completely different meeting between Asuna and Peter. I like this way much better (and Peter even rhymes with everything he says- although that just about killed me cause I hated writing like that...) ASnd then I just made a minor change in chapter 2 to reflect this change (might not even really notice it) and another minor change in chapter 3 to reflect something that needs to happen for later in the story (it's mentioned in chapter 4). So basically you just should re-read chapter1. I'll try to have chapter 4 up as soon as I can. until next time.

Oh, by the way, if any of you are into Percy Jackson and the Olympians I would recommend chacking out Xsonofhadesx profile. His work is amazing!


	5. Chapter 4: A Smile Says It All

**I am so sorry for my delay in posting this chapter. But, I was able to post my totally revised and revamped chapter 1 and chapter 4 in the same night- I mean morning. I even posted an announcement saying that I was typing up chapter 4, since I didn't think it would be up so soon. Anyways, here's what I thought was a good chapter. I had hit a total dead-end with the plot. Changing the end of chapter 2 with how Asuna is forced to drink the vial really messed me up. And don't get me wrong, I'm happy I changed it to him trying to kill her. It makes for a more believable story and it serves to set up something big that's going to happen later. It just made me have to throw out the other chapter outlines I'd had previously. I hope this chapter makes up for how short chapter 3 is…**

**Disclaimer: HnKnA and Sword Art Online are not mine. (I wish…)**

***Unless otherwise noted, this is written in 1st person from Asuna's POV. Anything in italics is the characters' thoughts***

**Chapter 4: A Smile Says It All**

Soon, I reach a clearing and am left dumbstruck by what I see before me. _The hell?!_ "I'm going to kill Ace!" I shout, seething with rage. Now that I've exited the denser part of the forest, I've come face to face with an extremely gaudy amusement park that's lit up like a 4th of July fireworks display.

"I probably could have found my way around faster by myself. And then if I had still ended up here at least it's more acceptable. I certainly hope that's the last time I ever see that god-forsaken knave or his idiotic smile…"

"What did he do this time?" asks a languid voice from…above me? I look up and see a boy, slightly older than myself dressed in punk clothes with bright fuchsia hair, cat ears and tail. _I probably should be weirded out by the cat features, but they're actually somewhat comforting- in a weird way. They remind me of some of my friends in Alfheim like Silica and Sinon who are Cat Siths…Besides, he doesn't weird me out like Ace did. I just feel like I can trust him. Not sure if it's a good thing to just up and tell a complete stranger everything, but I start to spill all the details._

"Well, first I was walking through the forest when I came to this giant hole. And then a stupid bunny pushed me down it and gave me this vial, which I didn't drink. But then I hit the floor and blacked out. And when I came to, I was being used as a pillow for that idiot Ace who said he'd help me find Alice. But then it became night so we were starting to camp. But then I didn't want to drink the vial, which made him angry. He then tried killing me unless I drank it, so I was forced into drinking the vial. And then I got mad at him for acting as if nothing had happened after he'd tried to kill me. So I threw the vial at him and ran in the direction we'd been heading on his shortcut. Which brought me here and not to any tower. And now I'm apparently trapped as part of some game that only foreigners are forced into. I don't even understand what the hell is going on and I have no idea where I am. And I can't go home and…" I stop to catch my breath and realize that I've been pacing around and ranting for a while now- I turn around with a guilty blush to see the cat, I mean boy, or whatever he is looking at me with a small frown and his eyes are slightly troubled.

"You said you threw the vial at Ace? So, he has it now?" he asks. I nod.

"Well, this could be problematic…I'm sorry you had to go through that. As for everything else about Ace, well I'm afraid that's just how ace is. And yes, you should never accept guidance or directions from Ace. Anyone can give directions better than he can. In fact, Alice had barely even arrived in Wonderland and even she could lead him in the right direction better than he himself could…," he said, tail swishing behind him.

"Well that's nice to know. Although I'm not sure if I like that Ace having the vial could be problematic…"

"Well I wouldn't worry about it for now. We'll cross that bridge when and if we need to. In the meantime, I never introduced myself. I'm Boris," he said with a grin. "I never did catch your name."

"Oh, um, I'm Asuna. It's actually very nice to meet you. Would it be too much trouble for you to point me in the right direction?"

"Not at all. I can even take you there so the Hatter's don't give you any trouble as they did to Alice when they first met her. But, I promised Gowland I'd help him test out some new rides next time period. Would you mind waiting? Or would you like to come with me?"

"What kinds of rides are they?"

"I think he said a bunch of rollercoasters and something else…"

"I'll come," I say with a smile. "You had me a rollercoasters"

"Alright. Well, let's start walking so we can start right away during the next time period. Then we'll be able to get you to Alice sooner."

"That sounds great!" I say with a smile. Boris proceeds to grab my hand as we head over to the amusement park entrance.

"Oh, before I introduce you to Gowland I must warn you about his music. Try to avoid being graced with the um, "privilege" of one of his concerts. And if you're "lucky" enough to have to hear one and you just can't stand it anymore just tell him to stop. Using his full name- Mary Gowland." He says with a mischevious sparkle in his eyes. "Just don't tell him who told you. Not that it will matter- he'll know I'm to blame, partially." He says with a huge grin. He looks like the cat that just ate the canary.

"Mary- wait so Gowland is a girl? Why did you say he then? Is the musical one the wife or something?..." I ask, totally confused. Boris bursts out laughing.

"No, Gowland is a guy with the first name Mary. Funny name isn't it? He doesn't like that people know so it gets his=m upset. But that stops him from playing more music" he says, evil Cheshire grin on his face.

"That is pretty funny. Now I get why you had that evil smile on your face." I say with a chuckle. "By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the Cheshire can would you?"

"Yep. Boris Airay the Cheshire Cat at your service." He says with a bow and another grin.

"I see. Well, _Mr. Cheshire Cat_, what exactly is so bad with his music? I mean I listen to all different kinds of music…"

"Not his music. I can personally guarantee that you have never heard anything as bad as this. He is tone deaf and his music is the worst thing that you've ever heard- if it even qualifies as music. I mean he can write some good stuff, but his playing kills even the best piece." He says with a grimace, obviously remembering some horrible experiences with this.

"Oh, I see. Well in that case I don't want to have to hear anything of his- oh look, its midday now!" I say excitedly.

"Something has you excited," says Boris with a smile.

"Of course! You said we're riding the rides the next time period. And this must be it. That means we get to ride rollercoasters!" I cry. "Come on Boris. Hurry!"

"Alright. I'm coming." Let's go have some fun."

"You know Boris; you're really easy and fun to talk to. I have a feeling that we're going to be very good friends while I'm here- that is if you want to be…"

Boris' face lights up with a huge genuine smile. "I'd like that very much. And hopefully we'll be able to hang out a lot. For now, let's go see Gowland about those rollercoasters."

"Alright" I say, feeling relieved and surprisingly happy. _I didn't think I could be after Ace but meeting Boris and seeing him smile is like a breath of fresh air. Maybe this will all be worth it in the end. Wonderland may not be what I would have expected, but it seems kind of fun. It doesn't seem quite as bad anymore. _

_At least not yet, the rational part of my brain counters. But that could change…_

**Preview of Chapter 5**

As we're walking into the amusement park, something is nagging at the back of my mind. It's like I'm forgetting about something I was supposed to do, something I promised to do, but I can't remember right now. Maybe I'll think of it before we reach Gowland. Boris pulls me towards the entrance and something seems off. I can't place it though…

"Hi Boris. Gowland is over by the Twist and Shout. He said to meet him over there," says a young amusement park worker. But now I know what's missing. It's her face-or at least her eyes. Well, they're still there, but they're really faint and harder to see. Looking around, everyone is like that. Everyone but Boris and a man in a bright yellow outfit I assume is Gowland-since he has a violin-or what is probably supposed to be a violin but doesn't look quite right. I wonder how to keep him from playing it…

**I hope you have enjoyed this update. This has just been hard to write lately because I have ideas for what's to come later on but I couldn't put them in the story yet. But now I think I know how to work with the story for now…but it's got a lot more to go-especially since Clover season with Joker is going to be part of this. And I have a super adorable faceless OC that I'm going to be introducing as soon as it fits the story. I already know what she's going to look like and everything. **

**Oh, and by the way Asuna will continue to be strong-willed and strong minded throughout. And she will stand up to others. And wield a sword. It wouldn't be Asuna if she didn't. Well, until next time. With Chapter 5: Fun and Games.**

**Oh, and remember Ace's threat in chapter 3? No? Well there is one and it will become important later on. Just not for a while. But DO NOT forget about it. Just a hint.**


End file.
